


A Vampire Story. Or. The One Where Jack Outs His Dad.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Innocent Storytelling, Magical Humans, Other, Secret Relationships, Secrets, Uncle Dave, Vampires, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Jack insists on telling Uncle Dave a bedtime story this time.





	A Vampire Story. Or. The One Where Jack Outs His Dad.

“How about I tell you a story, Uncle Dave.” The five-year-old blonde boy peered up from his place in bed, tucked under the covers clear up to his chin, at the older man who was browsing the bookshelf. Daddy had gone out for the night and his Uncle Dave had brought him home from work, fed him homemade pizza that have funny toppings on it followed up by special ice cream that he’d called a funny name.

Dave studied Jack, he could see the boy had a story, a secret possibly, that he really wanted to tell. With a nod, he moved to settle on the bed beside his young charge. “Okay, Jack. You tell me a story. Should I get settled beside you?”

“Yes.” Jack waited, scooting over to allow him more room. “It’s a story about a vampire.”

“A vampire? What do you know about vampires?”

His head tilted. “I know they are tall and have black hair and really light skin. Oh, and they wear special black suits.” He squinted in thought. “I think that’s all.”

“And where did you learn that?” Dave couldn’t see the over-protective single father teaching his young son about something potentially scary.

“Aunt Penny. She said daddy was too smo-ther-y.” He said the word slowly. “And that I’ll never turn out normal and happy if he didn’t stop being so over…over-bear-ing.”

His brows shot up. “She said that to you?”

“No.” Jack shook his head. “I was supposed to be asleep but she was talking in a whispery voice on the phone. After she was done on the phone, I pretended to wake up and she taught me about vampires.” He snuggled close. “Are you ready for my story now?”

Dave filed those facts away for later. “Yes, Jack, I’m ready.”

“Once upon a time. Once upon a time there was a very sad vampire.”

“Why was he sad?”

“He was sad because vampires like to bite people and he had no one to bite and he was all alone.”

“He was lonely?”

“Yeah. He was a tall vampire and he had black hair and brown eyes and he was really a very very nice vampire and he liked to help people.”

“He did?”

Jack gave him a look. “Yes. Anyway. He went to work and he went home, but he was sad because he couldn’t find any friends.”

“I thought he was looking for someone to bite?”

“He was. But he also didn’t have any friends, so he just stayed home all in the day and all in the night. He made special drinks that helped him sleep but it didn’t stop the sad and lonely.”

It was Dave’s turn to tip his head to the side. “The vampire went out during the day?”

“Yeah.” Jack sighed, possibly in frustration. “The story that vampires can only go out in the dark is just pretend, they just have to wear their special clothes and sunglasses. Do you want to hear this story?”

Dave bit back a grin. “I’m sorry.”

“So, the vampire was really sad but one day a human person came to his house and wanted to help the sad vampire.”

“That’s nice of him.”

“Uncle Dave…”

“Sorry.”

“The human took away all the special sleeping drinks and the vampire got mad for a while but the human wasn’t scared of him like other humans were. The human said he didn’t need the sleeping drinks and that he would help him sleep.”

“And did he?”

“Yes. Sometimes the vampire cried, but the human always helped him. He was the best kind of human.”

“He?” Dave would have thought the young boy’s story would have automatically had a female to help the male.

“Yes. The human had light brown hair that was long and special color eyes and he was small but tall too, as tall as the vampire, and he was a magic kind of human.”

Dave’s brows shot up again, but he remained silent this time.

“The magic kind of good human always helped the vampire and the vampire started to be happy. He smiled and he really liked to touch the magic human. The human visited him a lot, even when he had sad and mad days.”

“Sad and mad days?”

“Sometimes the vampire would get more sleeping drink and the magic human would get a funny sad and would stay until the vampire was all better. The magic human would sleep over and take care of him and sometimes they would cuddle.”

“Really?” Dave was starting to seriously wonder exactly what the boy had been exposed to recently. “Is that it?”

“No. Then a new human, a not magic human, started to come too. She was a very nice human too and loved to give kisses and cuddles.”

“She did?”

Uh-huh. But especially to the vampire and the magic human. She was tall but small too and had hair black as night and some people thought she was a vampire too but she wasn’t. The humans were very nice and took lots of care of the vampire and one night told him a secret.”

“What was their secret?”

“They liked being bit. But only by certain vampires, not all of them. They only wanted to be bit by very nice vampires.”

“Really?” He was starting to get the feeling there was more to this little bedtime story than first appeared.

Jack nodded. “The humans started staying with the vampire a lot, sometimes together. They would always cuddle and kiss.” He made a face. “And sometimes the humans would bite the vampire too but just for fun.” Jack thought a minute. “Sometimes they would lock the door and would talk and make funny noises. Uncle Dave, why do people lock the door and make funny noises?”

“Uhh…” Yep, that feeling was in full force now. “Maybe that’s something your dad should talk to you about.” Just as soon as they figured out where Jack had learned all this.

He frowned. “He told me I wasn’t old enough.”

Dave had no reply to that. “Is that the end of your story now?”

“Now that the magic human and the nice not-magic human let the vampire bite them, the vampire is happy and not sad and lonely anymore. The end.”

“So, what did the vampire look like again?” When Jack gave him a questioning look, Dave added on. “I like to write down stories and I thought I might write down yours.”

“Oh. Well, the vampire was tall, taller than you, Uncle Dave. And he had black hair and dark eyes and sometimes people thought he was scary but really he wasn’t. And he worse a special suit so he could go in the sun.”

“Like a superhero suit?”

“No!” He laughed. “Like a suit like Daddy wears to work!”

“Oh!”

“Lots of people tried to hurt him, but vampires can’t die.”

“Good to know. And the humans?”

The magic human was tall too like the vampire but little like a stick and he had brown hair that was long, not like all the other human boys. Maybe it was his hair that made him magic!”

“Maybe.”

“He didn’t like the sleeping drink. The other human was tall too but not as tall because she’s a girl. She had black hair and dark eyes like the vampire and sometimes she would smile and it would make her teeth look pointy too even though they weren’t.” He yawned.

Filing the information away, Dave stood. “Well, Kiddo, it’s time you were in bed. Maybe you can tell me more stories about the vampire next time.”

“Yeah.” Jack scooted down as his eyes closed.

Pulling the door shut, Dave frowned and stroked his beard. There was something oddly familiar about the story, or at least the characters in it. He headed for the couch and put his feet up to ponder and wait.

==

Aaron made his way from the car to his apartment with a smile on his face. The reason he’d asked his best friend to watch his son for the evening had been a little white lie, but after their last case, he’d needed the few hours. Letting himself in, he spotted the older man on the couch. “Everything okay?”

Dave nodded slowly. “Good. You?”

“Fine.”

“Your date go…well?”

Aaron hesitated in his movements where he’d been emptying his pockets. “Date?”

“With Emily and Spencer.” As the younger man’s blush grew, so did Dave’s grin.

“I…”

“Aaron, come on. This is me you’re talking to.”

Aaron deflated. “It was good.”

“Look, I know you’ve had a rough time this past year. We all do.” He finally stood and approached his friend. “I’m happy you’ve found something, someone…or two…that makes you happy.”

“I…” His eyes went everywhere in the room but to Dave’s. “How’d you figure it out?”

“Oh, Jack told me a story.”


End file.
